1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch apparatus which is utilized to secure a cover or door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of latches for securing lids, covers and doors are well-known. Latches are configured in numerous styles for a variety of applications.
For electrical enclosures, it is important that a dust and water-tight seal be formed between the cover and the enclosure to prevent dust and water from entering the enclosure and to prevent damaging components which are stored therein. It is important that the latch be able to tighten the cover against the enclosure by tightening the cover against the seal or gasket which is typically placed between the cover and the enclosure. In addition, it is important that the latch itself be air, dust and water-tight so that no leaks are formed through the latch.
Enclosures are placed in a variety of environments and mounted in a variety of configurations. In addition, numerous types of security may be needed for the enclosure. For example, the latch may be accessed by anyone, it may require a special tool to actuate, it may require a key, or may be padlocked. Since the latch may be mounted in any number of places, depending on the application, the latch should be rotatable in either direction to lock or unlock. In addition, since the degree of security needed varies from location to location, the same latch should also be able to adapt to a variety of handles, keylock or other types of locking mechanisms. Since the cover may have different configurations for being secured, for example, latching at one point or latching at several points, it is important that each latch be adaptable to a different latching means. In addition to different types of latching, a latch should be easily configured to adapt to different sizes of enclosures.
It can be seen then, that a new and improved latch is needed. Such a latch should provide a seal across the latch without allowing water, dust or air to enter. In addition, the latch should be able to securely retain the cover against an enclosure. Such latches should also be adaptable to configure to actuation in either direction, and to a variety of locking and handle configurations. The latch should also be able to actuate while retaining at one or more points. The present invention addresses these and other problems related to mechanical latches.